Hermionella
by Moriko Csove Doyle
Summary: Hermionella is the first ever princess in a long line of princes. What will happen when she goes out to find a prince of her own? HGSS some HGDM. On hiatus. Rating for future chapters.
1. Prologe

Hermionella 

By Moriko Csove Doyle 

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did I would be in Scotland hitting on Gerard Butler and having a grand and glorious time. :) I also do not own ''Petronella. These brilliant and hillarious stories belong respectivly to J.K. Rowling and Jay Williams. I got the idea one day and I " What the hey?". So, to recap: Don't own 'em, don't claim to, (whimpers) please don't hurt me!

Prolouge

Once upon a time, in the kingdom of Hogwarts Mountain, three princes were always born to the king and queen. The oldest prince was always named Ronald, the middle prince was always named Harry and the youngest was always called Hermon. When they were grown they always went out to seek their fortunes. What happened to two of the princes no one ever knew. But one of them always rescued a princess, brought her home, and in time ruled over the kingdom. That was the way it had always been. And so far as anyone knew, that was the way it would always be. Until now.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

Now was the time of King Harry the twenty-sixth and Queen Ginny. An oldest prince was born, and a middle prince. But the youngest prince turned out to be a girl.

"Well, " said the king gloomily, "we can't name her Hermon. We'll have to name her Hermionella."

Queen Ginny looked sad. " Not Hermionie? 'Cause I have an aunt Hermionie and..." she trailed off at the kings dark look. " Hermionella is a wonderful name, darling. You always were so invintive with things like this." she said quickly. King Harry the twenty-sixthe was known to go into spells of brooding quite often and Queen Ginny had no desire to evoke one now.

"Well, I don't know what we're supposed to do about her." said King Harry. "I guess we will just have to wing it." He looked at his wife closely, and suddenly he noticed something. " Darling, I just noticed... you are a girl. Maybe you could help teach Hermionella how to be a girl." he said brightly. "ARGGGGGGGGGGGG! MY EYES, MY EYES!" he shouted suddenly, rolling on the floor in pain.

" Heavens, Your Highness! What is wrong with him?" cried Sir Nevile the  
not-quite-so-brave-as-King-Harry-but-still-not-to-bad-as-far-as-Knights-go.

" Oh, it's nothing serious, Nev." said Queen Ginny with a yawn. " It's just a blinding flash of the obvious."

"Oh, well if that's it, I'll just go." said Sir Nevile. " Come, Trevor" he called to his trusty paige.

As the king had said, there was just nothing to be done about it. The years passed, and the time for the princes to go out and seek their fortunes. Ronald and Harry said good-bye to their parents and mounted their horses. Then out came Hermionella. She was dressed in traveling robes, with her bag packed and a sword by her side.

"If you think that I just going to sit at home and watch sappy A&E movies untill one of you comes back, you are very much mistaken." she said ." I am going to seek my fortune too. FEMALE EQUALITY!"

"Impossible!" said the king "What will the people say!"

"Dad, come on. It's not the fifty's anymore. Women deserve the right to do what men do if they so choose. I am just as capable of going out on my own as Harry or Ron!" she said passionately.

" Well, darling , if this is really what you want then I suppose I can't stop you." said Queen Ginny. "But please, be careful."

"Of course, mum." said Hermionella.

"GINNYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! I AM TRYING TO BE ALL KINGLY AND STUFF AND YOU'RE TOTALY HARSHING MY MELLOW!" screamed King Harry in a very un-kingly manner.

" This is dad being mellow?" said Ron.

" Darling, do shut up." said Queen Ginny. Suprisingly enough he did.

" Look," said Ron "Be reasonable, 'Mione. Stay home. Go back to you're knitting or what ever it is you girls do. A prince will show up sooner or later."

Hermionella smiled. When ever she was very, very, VERY mad she smiled like that. Now, Hermionella was a tall, beautiful girl with chestnut hair and chocolate brown eyes, but when you got her ticked off, boy, you better head for the hills and don't look back.

"I am going with you." she said through her teeth. "I'll find a prince if I have to rescue one from something myself. And Ron, do I have to remind you who saved you're fat butt from that jumping spider last week. It would be horrid if a bigger spider somehow made it into your bed tonight." she said sweetly.

" Well, what are you waiting for, Herm. Let's go." he said quickly.


	3. Chapter 2

Author's note: I just wanted to thank Kala Raish, klo, clichebusters and Killer Angel for their reviews. I really appreciate the fact that you guys liked my story enough to review. And as for the review from clichebusters, yes, the story is kinda dumb. But that is the whole point. I mean, come on. Do you really think you would have reviewed if it was all serious and it made you think and stuff? I don't think so. Any-hoo, on with the story. :) Oh and

Disclaimer: YES! I own Harry Potter. The day I came up with it was also the day I invented the cold fusion reactor and Pepsi... YEAH RIGHT!

Chapter 2

Prince Ron, Prince Harry and Princess Hermionella traveled into the flatlands below Hogwarts Mountain. After many days, they entered a great dark forest. They came to a place where the road divided into three, and there at the fork sat a tall, wrinkeled old man with a incredibly long white beard covered with dust and spider webs. The bright blue eyes behind his half moon glasses twinkeled shrewedly at the three compainions.

"Where do these roads go, old man?" asked Harry

"HEYYYYYY! I'm not old! I am _only_ like, one-hundred and eighty-something." he said indignantly. "The road on the right goes to the town of Hogsmead." the man replied. " The road in the center goes to the Castle of Beaxbaton. The road on the left goes to the house of Severus the Potion Master. And that's one."

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SPIDERS! SAVE ME HERMI... HERM... OH YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!" screamed Ron. "I mean, What do you mean be 'And that's one'?"

"I mean," said the old man," that I am forced to sit on this spot without stiring and that I must answer one question from each person who passes by. And that's two."

Hermionella's soft heart was touched. " Is there anything I can do to help you?" she asked warmly.

The old man sprung to his feet. The dust fell from him in clouds. " Oh, you al..." he started to say, but he was cut off by Ron.

"NO MORE SPIDERS!" screamed Ron, yet again.

" Ahem..." he cleared his throat. "Dude, chill. As I was_ saying_ before I was so rudely interrupted, you have already done so. For your question was the one that released me. I have sat here for seventy-two years waiting for someone to ask me that. AND, BOY LET ME TELL YOU IT WERN'T NO WALK IN 'DA PARK. I mean _seventy-two years!_ I didn't get dental, or hazard pay and 'lemme tell 'ya 'sista, I NEEDED IT! YOU DON'T HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MANY WIERDOS THERE ARE OUT HERE! I DIDN'T EVEN GET A DURNED BATHROOM BREAK!" he froze all of a sudden (in the middle of what would have been a boringly long rant about cruelty and such in the workplace were it not for the fact that this authoress got board writing it and decided to take advantage of the fact that she gets to play with these characters for this story.)

" Uh oh..." he said quietly as his face reddened.( I won't go into detail, but come on. He is a hundred and eighty-somethin', and he hasn't had a bathroom break in seventy-two years. Don't make me spell it out... literately. _Rim shot in the backround.)_

Ummmmmmmmmmm... hang on for a minute, 'k?" he said as he rushed off into the brush a few feet away.

**Fifteen minutes later...**

" Ummm, Mr. Wierd-old-guy-with-bladder-and-bowel-control-problems?" said Harry nerviously." Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm ok. I just won't be comin' out for a while." came his voice. "So, Miss... ummmm... What's your name?"

" Hermionella." Hermionella replied.

" Woah, and I thought I had it bad." came his voice again.

" Why? What's your name?" asked Ron, who was still getting over the whole spider thing.

"Aberfroth." he stated matter-of-factly. "Any-hoo, Herms, do 'ya mind if I call 'ya Herms? 'Cause That other one is kinda' a mouthful."

" This coming from the guy named Sabertooth." sniggered Hermionella." No, I don't mind too much."

"It's Aberfroth." he said grumpily. "In return for freeing me (and my bowels), I will tell you anything you wish to know... within reason." he said after a moment.

" Where can I find a prince?" Hermionella asked after thinking it over.

" Well, there's two of 'em standin' next to ya'." he said.

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" she shreked.

" Just joking. There is a prince, non-related to you, in the house of Severus the Potions Master." said (**sniggers**) Sabertooth.

( Said old man looks up angrily at the sky to give the authoress a piece of his mind, before remembering how vindictive and malicious and _shivers and gulps _Hormonal women can be. Especialy the ones that have control over the plot of this story .) " I would really appreciate it if you would stop that, O Mighty And Ever Graceful And Beautiful, ect, ect, Authoress." he said, all in one breath.

(**Wellllllllllllllllll... I suppose since you asked sooooooooo nicely.)**

" Thanks, Miss Dude." he said with relief.

"Ok, I'll just leave you two alone." said Hermionella "And thanks Sab...(Said Authoress glares) Aberfroth." she said hurriedly.

" So, I guess I'm going to see Severus the Potions Master." said Hermionella

" Well, in that case," said Harry, " I'll just be on my way. That Hogsmead place sounded nice. Maybe I'll meet a nice girl with white blond hair who likes wering turnips as earings and likes me for my studly... mind."

" So, I guess I'm stuck with that stupid Beaxbaton place." whined Ron " There sure won't be really hot girls with French accents prancing around in perriwinkle blue uniforms. I_ never _get to go anywhere fun!"

(And you wonder why two of them never come back!)

They embraced their sister and... "We WHAT! EEEWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

( **EXCUSE ME, BUT WHO IS WRITING THE DANG STORY! WHO!**)

" You are, Miss Authoress"

(** Then let me write THE DANGED STORY!)**

" Yes, ma'm"

(**Good. Now, back to the story.)**

They _embraced _their sister and rode away.


	4. Chapter 3 and a long Authoress note

Chapter 3

Ok, I want to than Killer Angel for reviewing the las chapter. She had asked if that was the last we would see of Harry and Ron. As I told her, I'm not really sure. I might do something with them for the epilouge, but I'm still working on it. Now, I am one of those loyal readers who LOTHES it when I get really into a story and then the friggin author(ess) doesn't update for like a month or just doesn't update at all (Mandy the O, you got some 'splainin to do). As such, I will TRY to do a chapter up once a week at least, maybe 2. But ( 'ya had to know that was coming), I WANT MORE REVIEWS, PEOPLES! I mean, I need creative input, darn it! You can even send me flames, cause I will just laugh and roast The FOP over them. Also, If you are into the whole C2 thing I have one up now. I did not write any of the stories on there but I have reviewed alot of them. If any of you have a story you would like up there or would like to be part of my staff, just REVIEW and tell me, 'cause I'm nice like that. :) Oh, and one more thing. Aberfroth is actualy Albus Dumbledoor in my story 'cause Albus just didn't have the right wierd ring to it that Aberfroth does. So as not to confuse anyone, here is a cast list.

Princess Hermionella- Hermione Granger  
Prince Ronald- Ron Weasly  
Prince Harry- Harry Potter  
Aberfroth- Albus Dumbledoor  
Severus the Potions Master- Severus Snape  
Prince Draco of Slytheriane- Draco Malfoy

Disclaimer: Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmm... well my mommy always told me not to lie and saying that I owned the 'Harry Potter' or 'Petronella' wold be lying, so I don't own them. (looks sad) But... she never said anything about playing God with my favorite characters or computer hacking! (evil grin, evil giggle)

Hermionella looked thoughtfully at Aberfroth, who was combing spiderwebs and dust out of his beard.

"May I ask you something?" she said.

" Well, I suppose... if you must." he said distractedly

" Well, suppose I wanted to re... ARE YOU PAYING ATTENTION!" she screamed.

" DON'T YELL!" Aberfroth yelled back." For your information, I am trying to do my hair and it is very hard to do with you chattering in my ear non-stop like that."

" Ok, if I help you with your hair, will you answer my questions?" Hermionella asked.

"Yup." said Aberfroth.

_About a million cornrows later..._

"There, you're all done." said Hermionella as she fastened the last cornrow with a very shiny and sparkly hair tie.

" OHHHHHHHHH! THEY'RE SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO PURTY!" Aberfroth squeeled in a very un-manly way (But then again, can a guy squeel in a manly way?) "They're my two favorite colors!"

"Maroon and emerald?" she asked.

"No, Shiny and Sparkly!" he said as though it was obvious.

"O...kay? Now will you answer my questions?" she said.

"Yup." he said.

"Now, suppose I wanted to rescue that prince from the Potions Master. How would I go about it? I've never done something like this before."

Aberfroth chewed his new and Sparkly cornrows. " I don't know everything. Who do I look like, The Authoress?" he said. " I know that there are three things that, if you get them from him, will help you."

"How can I get them?" asked Hermionella

" Offer to work for him. He will give you three ( _It's a magic number. Will let the first person to give me the name of the show that is from have input as to what goes into the next chapter.) _tasks, and if you can do them, than you may demand a reward for each. You must ask him for a comb for your hair, a mirror to look into, and a ring for your finger."

"Why do I need all of those things?" she asked.

" 'Cause your hair is a mess, I don't know when the last time was you looked in a mirror and you really need some jewelry." he said with a snap of his fingers.

" Hahaha. Ok, what do I do when I get them?"

"I don't know, I am just a mouthpiece for The Authoress so that people will listen to her. I do know two things: one, the sky is purple and two, when you rescue the prince, you can use these things to escape." he said sagely

"The sky is blue, not purple."

" Ok, fine. I know one thing."

Hermionella sighed. " This is not gonna be easy."

" What is? I mean I had to wait eighty-odd years to be free." he said.

" Good point." she said.

Hermionella said good bye to Aberfroth. She mounted her horse and galloped along the thire road.

Ok, so there's this little purple button at the bottom of the page, and you click on it and you write words and I get to read them. It is really amazing, you should try it. The sooner you review, the sooner I update. Huggels!


	5. Chapter 4

Yay!!!!!!! I'm back. I want to thank all reviewers so far. And, I want to apoligise for taking so danged long to update. I get writing moods and they are not frequent. Also, starting this chapter, there will be cameos by my friends, reviewers, ect. So, if you want to have a cam, lemme know. Just send me your info (what you want to look like: hair, eyes, clothes, ect) and I will try to fit you in somewhere. I got this from my new favorite author Black Tipped Rose. SHE ROCKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And, now as a New Years Eve treat, Sevvi-Poo and Draky-Poo!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, I would have been disinherited by my grandma a loooooooooooooooooooong time ago. So... yeah.

Chapter 4

Hermionella rode along the third road until she came upon a group of young, confused looking girls. The girls were talkng ... ermmm, arguing about something. As she came up to them, she started to make out what they were saying.

" Ok, we just have to get our bearings. The key is to not panic." said a girl with yield sign type hair, glasses and a Bloody Awful Poet's Socitey " I want my Spike movie Now, NOW, NOW!!!!" tee-shirt.

" Well, thank you very much, Emma. What are you, THE FRIGGIN' HITCHHIKERS GUIDE!!!!!" screamed a blond girl with a Rolling Stones tee and a glow-in-the-dark skull and crossbones wrist band.

"CALM, JENNIFER!!! YOU'RE NOT BEING CALM!!!!" screamed a redhead with a copy of " Eldest" clutched in her arms like a security blanket.

"Yeah, Cindy. 'Cause this is totaly helping." said a slightly emo girl, with dark brown hair and a shirt that said " At night, the Ice Weasles come."

"So, 'Thenia, wanna listen to Shakira?" said a dark blond girl in a purple tee that said " Life is pain, pain is life. Anyone who says otherwise is high or trying to sell you something."

"Sure, Lay. 'Hips Don't Lie' ?"

"Yup."

"Ohh, me too!" said a blond girl with glasses and a Green Day shirt.

" Well, then. Come on Kim." said Athenia.

Hermionella thought about trying to sort this out. Then Jen and Cindy started bitca slapping each other, so she just walked by slowly. When she looked back, a small child with a head like a lemon was talking to the slap-er and the slap-ie. Said slap-er and slap-ie looked quite put out.

The road finaly ended at a large house with a green roof. It was a comfortable looking house, surounded by gardens and stables and trees heavy with fruit. On the lawn sat a uber hott guy with his face turned to the sky. His white-blond hair gleamed in the bright light. Hermionella ties her horse to the gate and walked to him.

"Is this the house of Severus the Potions Master?" she asked him.

The boy blinked up at her in surprise.

" Ummmmmmmmmmm... pretty girl. I mean... I think it is. Yup, it is. I think." he said

"And... you are?"

The boy stretched and yawned.

" I am Prince Drace of Slytherane. I think. Who are you?"

"Princess Hermionella of Hogwarts Mountain."

"Oh, listen... Herminolla. Would 'ya mind moving? I wanna get a tan and you're bloking my light."

Hermionella snorted in disgust. "You don't sound like a prince. And it's Hermionella. You get it wrong one more time and I will steal all of your hair stuff."

" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Even the gel?" he whimpered.

" Down to tha last jar of pomade."

"Ok. I'll be nice." he whispered.

At that moment the door of the house opened. Out came a man dressed all on black and sliver. He was tall and sinister looking, with a face like a storm cloud. Hermionella knew at once that this was the Potions Master.

" He's kinda cute, in a dark, sinister way." she thought.

He bowed to her politely.

"What can I do for you?" he asked her. His rich baratone sent shivers doen her spine.

Gathering herself, she boldly stated, "I wish to work for you."

Severus nodded. "I cannot refuse you." he said. "But I warn you, it will be dangerous. Tonight I will give you a task. If you do it I will reward you. If you fail, you must die."

Hermionella looked at the prince (from this point in, known as the fop) and sighed. "If I must, I must." she said. "Very Well."

"She will surely be killed" thought Severus. "Pity. She's quite charming."

* * *

Ok. I will update in about a week. Hopefuly before I go on my Youth Retreat. Updates make me write faster. And, a special thanks to Emma, Jennifer, Cindy, Athenia, Lacey and Kim for being they're wacky selves and hopefuly reviewing. Faith, Love, Peace and Erik. 


	6. Chapter 5 I'm Baaaaaaaaaaaack!

Heya, y'all. Ok, I know I said I'd update at least once a week, but that soooooooooooooo didn't happen. So, I will update whenever I feel like it or force my self to, got it?!?! Probably for Birthdays and Holidays as well, so lemme know all that junk, m'kay?

Disclaimer: I'm sorry, have you NOT figured out that I soooooooooooooooo don't own Harry Potter? I own all of the books ( I own Cos, my mom own the others), all the movies (again, that's my mom) a Uno game and a Quidditch game (which I don't know how to play... the Quidditch, not Uno. How stupid do you think I am? Don't answer that.) Yada-yada-yada, on with the story. Also, I lost the book I was using as a reference, so this chapter will have a kinda different feel than the others.

* * *

Chapter 5 

That evening they all had dinner together in Severus's cozy kitchen. Severus and Hermionella kept looking back and forth at one another all flirty/ "We just met so we can't really do anything but gaze and sigh and brood about how we don't know each other." whilst Draco (aka The Fop) just ate and thought about his hair and how much he loved it and how beautiful it was, ect. Then Severus took Hermionella out to a stone building and unbolted the door. Inside were seven huge black, three-headed dogs.

"You must watch my hounds all night," he said.

"Is that a metaphor or something?" asked Hermionella.

"No. I have seven, huge black three headed Greek dogs."

"Oh. Wow. That's 21 heads. 'Kay, then."

Hermionella went in, and Severus closed and locked the door.

'Wow, she can do math and stuff.' thought Severus. 'Kewl.'

'Wow, he likes animals and stuff.' thought Hermionella. 'Sweet.'

At once the hounds began to growl and snap their teeth at her. But, seeing as how she had two older brothers, she knew how to deal with that kind of stuff.

"OK, LISTEN UP!" she shouted. At once, it became quiet. "All righty now. I'm seeing a lot of hostility here, so let's start off with some deep breathing and then we'll go right on to some one-on-one communication."

When Severus came back in the morning, he opened the door to find two of his dogs sobbing and Hermionella saying in a soft, soothing voice, "Well, Mungo, I can see how you would feel that way. But, I'm sure that Bevis didn't mean to make you feel that way, did you Bevis?" The dog on the right shook his head. "Well, I think we've made wonderful progress tonight. Now, everyone remember what we talked about and I'll see you in a week." she said. The dogs all waved good-bye and Mungo dabbed at his eyes with a hankie.

As she walked out of the building, she saw Severus standing there with a "WHAT THE FRILLY HECK WAS THAT?" look on his face.

"What the frilly heck was that?" he said in a rather shocked voice.

"Well, as you saw, Mungo and Bevis have alot of unresolved issues. And don't even get me started on Hugh and Mei." she said tiredly.

"What about you and me?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes. "No, Hugh and Mei. Mei is about to have a litter and Hugh is having some issues due to the fact that he never know his father."

" Oh. I was wondering what was going on with them."

They looked at each other.

"Breakfast ready? I'm famished." said she.

"Let's go find out." said he.

R&R peoples. Yes, I know I've been gone for a while. I will update again. Lemme know what you thought. I know it wasn't quite up to my normal status, but I am sick with food poisoning or a tummy flu so I'm not quite myself.

* * *


	7. Chapter 5 & a half

Ok, so I really should have updated before this, but a few weeks before Christmas, our trailer burned down. And it sucks. So, I lost my reference book, but I will TRY to complete this from memory. I want to thank EVERYONE who has reviewed so far. I really appreciate all the lurvs. BTW, Mask Of Comedy, I do the same thing. Of course I only started doing it after I read your review. Oh, well. And padslet, WTFH is darn right.

Disclaimer: I have no life, but I'm not THAT delusional...yet.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Chapter 6

Severus gave Hermionella a day to rest before he came to her with the next task.

"Ok, so what do I have to do this time?" she asked.

Music blared as Howie Mandel poofed into life.

" It's your lucky day, Her... Hermill... Himalaya..."

"Hermionella."

"Dude, and I thought I had it bad. I'm just bald." said The Ever Annoying Howie (TEAH for short).

"Dude, don't even start with me." said The Occasionally Perturbed Hermionella (TOPH for short).

"Well, getting right down to business. Inside one of these 26 briefcases is a million dollars. And in the others, not a millions dollars." he explained.

" Ok, ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm... I feel really good about number 21. 'Cause it's half of 42 and if the answer to Life, The Universe and Everything is 42, then the answer to this must be 21." said TOPH.

"Yeah-huh. Whatever." said TEAH.

"STOP THE GAME!!!" screeched Draco as he came running into the... where ever it is they are. Were. Will be.

"Sorry about him." said Severus coming up behind him. "Howie, didn't you get my voicemail?"

" What voicemail?" asked TEAH. "I don't listen to my voicemail anymore. The banker is stalking me." he whispered.

" Alrighty then. The voicemail I sent you telling you that I'd changed my mind about this scenario." said Severus looking slightly creeped out.

"DANG IT! DANG, DANG! DOUBLE DANG! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I SPENT SETTING THIS UP FOR YOU?!?! I HAD TO CANCEL MY NEUROTICS ANONYMOUS MEETING FOR THIS! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TAKES US TO GET TOGETHER AT ONCE?!?! THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE OUR FIRST OFFICIAL MEETING AND WE'VE BEEN AROUND FOR THREE YEARS!!!" ranted a very pissed off game show host.

"Just walk away." said Severus to Hermionella. He wrapped his arm around her waist and led her away from the disgruntled bald man.

' Dude, she's all soft and warm and smells like snickerdoodles. This is nice. NO! MUST FIGHT FUZZY FEELINGS! MUST REMAIN COOL AND ALOOF AND...OTHER ADJECTIVES THAT HAVE THE "OO" SOUND IN THEM! Too late.' this was going through Severus' head as they walked.

' Dude, he's all big and muscle-y and warm and he smells like Polo. He doesn't look like it, but he's ripped. But not all icky Keven Sorbo/ Hulk Hogan muscle man. I hope he doesn't try to feel me up. I will so totally kick his muscular, tight... dang, I lost my train of thought. Oh, yeah. Hmmm, this is nice.' And this was going through Hermionella's head.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

Ok, so I know that that was a short chapter, but I will try to get something else longer up in a while. Please R&R to makes me feel better. XOXOXOXOXO and all that jazz. The Camel Of Doom


End file.
